A SailorMoon with an Attitude
by SlyLilia
Summary: Here is Serena, a girl with a destiny. A destiny? Are you kidding me I will not be written with a destiny! Clears throat, Here is Serena a girl with -Wait what would you have if you don't have a destiny you moon brain! I don't know - I am Serena a girl


***I swear I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did my parents would disown me***

Where ever it goes, we go  
Into the abyss or up to the sky,  
the future is never certain, all that is certain...  
we die.

"What the hell are you doing! Why are you in here and not out there saving the universe!?" cried the cat with an authority complex.

"Can't an involuntary hero have a break every once in a while!" I moaned loudly.

"No." said the fur ball with a brain.

"I don't wanta!" I whined into my pillow.

"Serena!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Moon Prism Power, blah, blah, blah" uttered Serena in her transformation. Today she was in a mood. And transforming was not something she loved any way. Why did she have to transform into nakedness before putting on the near naked suit??? Oh, yeah, because that is how the crystal works… She then contemplated getting Ami to fix the damn thing… Who likes flaunting their assets and not get paid for it at the very least?

What was this CRAP about saving the planet/universe any way!? And we have to save it while we are naked! This is not something that any one would willingly sign up for. So, instead the mother, that she still doesn't remember, left her a job that she sucked at!

There was no choice or reasoning behind her being the leader of girls that rarely get along with themselves let alone me (the leader!). What was she supposed to do now that she had found Serenity, that she had found her alter ego. The chick was getting on her nerves! And this damn Prince, that rotten bastard that let them die in the first place, was M.I.A (_You know missing in action… you good now ok, let's continue_)

"When I find him, I am going to kick his royally sorry ass!"

* * *

"Mother always said…..Mother always said….." I gave another exasperated sigh and I tried to remember what 'Mother always said'. It wasn't going to happen. Even if my life or any other living being's life counted on me remembering those, not apparently important words, we would be jettisoned out of this planetary atmosphere before you could say "Mother….always….said".

_"Well that is a gggrrreeeaaattt pep talk you got going there! You're trying to give your confidence a boost and you don't even remember the encouraging words!" Author laughs incessantly, "Oh you're the one to talk!" Serena says as she throws her shoe, "The least you could do is help me out here a little....." Author shakes her head trying to get the ringing out of her ears when Serena is done._

* * *

You know how parents try to past on a little wisdom now and then? They come and sit down with you, at the most inconvenient of moments, (because you are writing up ANOTHER homework assignment that is late AGAIN) just to tell you that they are so proud of your accomplishments.

All you can keep thinking is, "NOT NOW!'

But to say that, you would have to be ten feet tall and richer than Midas!

_You know the dude that could turn everything to gold… We on the same page now?_

_Good. Author glows with pride at her hidden history lesson._

Then they realize, "Oh are you busy?" This of course, makes you put down whatever you are doing because they are playing the, "Pay attention to me I am your mother/ father …Do you still love us??" card. Or in some cases, which I hate the most, is "Wake up dear, we should talk…You know I am very proud of you…"

Blah blah blah……

Why do parents talk about life, present, past and future, when you are trying to get at least five more minutes of sleep! I will never know. Even when I am a parent

(_don't even think of writing that I am one you sleeze of an author--- No promises replies the author_)

I will try encourage and discourage… and make a note to myself that they should get those five minutes of sleep because they will be exactly like me – a non-morning person.

I digress. Or at least I think I did.

"I should have studied!" Is the point I am failing to make.

* * *

These were the thoughts of Serena while she was debating the arithmetic problems. This exam was not going well. "Don't panic, DO NOT PANIC!" she kept whispering Now she was hyperventilating… "Breathe! Think! What is the answer!" Serena yelled into her head.

Something, SOMEONE answered back, "We are running out of time!"

"Shut up! I am trying not to fail!" was all Serena said to the voice before continuing to chew on the pencil.

_Author holds up hands, "That was not me-- just to be clear". Serena looks at author to and makes a very rude jesture "I'm just sayin pigtails, you can't blame.... Ok! I'll shut up!_

Ami stared at her friend/leader/princess, who was at this moment chewing on her pencil instead of finishing the exam.

"You could hit her over the head with ten arithmetic books and still not be able to teach her a thing." Rei mumbled to Ami's worried expression. The friends/senshi sat at their desks watching Serena as she bit her lip erasing what she had written before. Lita looked daggers at the clock on the wall, sparks seemed to be jumping between hands. This would unsettle any normal teenager. Rei gave her a smack, Mina made an unladylike throat sound and Ami continued to stare at her poor/lost/hopeless case of a friend.

* * *

There was Darien. Slick as ever, drinking his stinkin' black coffee. Oh, he should NOT mess with her today. "He's gonna hurt bad if he does," Serena mumbled to herself. If he made one more comment about her…..

"Hey MeatBallHead, fail something today?" Darien sauntered over with a huge Cheshire cat grin…( you know the one in Alice and Wonderland… back on the same page, good.)

OOOooooo, No he didn't!!! THWACK! BOOM! SCReeeeeeCH!!

OOOooo, Yes she did!!!

Serena let out a "HURAH" and ran out of the Arcade. Leaving Darien hanging between to sides of a table knocked out. Andrew and the girls/friends/senshi… Well they just laughed.

Once Andrew came to his senses, he threw some water on Darien's face. Darien woke up to the girls helped move the once whole table apart. He dropped to the floor in an oh, so not graceful manner.

"OW!!!" Exclaimed Darien, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!"

"That" said Lita, "was Sere royally ticked off." She smiled with pride, "I taught her that lift," she winked at him. "And I taught her how to split wood that way too," said Rei with gleaming flames for eyes.

"Did you see how she arched her body with grace and poise!!" Mina shouted, "That was all me!" Ami just looked at them all and smiled. "Ami, what is so funny?"

Ami sighed, "I helped her combine all of those moves together with my computer…It was strange how she all of the sudden said 'I understand it now…' when she was looking at my screen. But it is obvious, proven by physical experimentation that she did 'understand'. "

"I don't think anyone but her, can pull all of that off," said Lita as she looked over Ami's shoulder.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Honey are you alright?" Asked Serena's mother, Irene. "What is that noise?"

"Fine Mom," said Serena's muffled voice. "I dropped some of my…shoes."

_Oh, its just me banging my head against the door. Berating myself for being stupid, and letting that jerk wad get to me, AGAIN! _

Irene thought about this for a minute, "Oh alright, dinner is almost ready." Irene walked away shaking her head. "I don't think she has more than two pairs of shoes," she thought to herself as she walked down the stairs.

As her mother left Luna choked back a laugh, "What's a matter another hairball stuck in your mouth?" Serena said in an annoyed tone .

("_You know that was a little harsh" chuckled the author, Serena looks at her… the author shirks away and pretends to be busy on the computer_)

* * *


End file.
